Angel
by Copper Daisy
Summary: My first song fic. Its Folken/OC and isnt very good, at least not in my mind. Anywho, R&R if you want to. I suck at summeries.


Description: Angel is a song fic based on the song called Angel by Sarah McLachlan. This also serves as the disclaimer of the songs mentioned here. Escaflowne is compywrited to its original company and Rykuu is copywrited to me as of...umm..a few years ago.  
  
*text*=Lyrics  
*You spend all your time waiting, for that second chance.  
  
For a break that would make it ok.  
  
There's always some reason to feel not good and it's hard at the end of the day.  
  
I need some distraction, a beautiful release.  
  
Memories seep through my veins.  
  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight.*  
  
Rykuu sat silently outside her Master's room, listening as he paced like a caged animal seething with rage. Her face stung from the force with which he had slapped her a few hours earlier. She gingerly touched the bruised and heated skin, wincing and letting her breath out in a soft hiss. With a sigh, the hybrid leaned the back of her head against the wall behind her. She turned her head to rest her cheek against the cold metal, bringing her poor abused skin some relief.  
  
Dilandau's words still rang in her ears as he punished her only to vent his frustration at the Dragonslayers, seeing as how he had already knocked them unconscious by the time he got to her. She wasn't at all sure what he was mad about, only that it drove him into a violent temper tantrum. Rykuu took it all in stride though, refusing to give Dilandau the whimpers and tears that he so wanted to see and hear from his older sister. He saw her merely as a mistake, a slip up on his father's part. So many saw Rykuu as a mistake only; no one saw her as a real person.  
  
Rykuu's ears twitched slightly as she heard a barely audible sound, like a feather brushing against a quilt in the lightest of touches. She dared to look up, starting when she saw Folken watching her. A chill ran down her spine as his intense red-brown eyes locked onto hers, giving her the feeling that he was looking into her soul. He knelt beside her, gently turning her head and making her wince as the air stung her already burning cheek. Dilandau's growling from the room beyond told him all he needed to know.  
  
*In the arms of the angel, fly away from here.  
  
From this star crossed telling and the endlessness that you feel.  
  
You are born from the wreckage of your silent memory.  
  
You are in the arms of the angel.  
  
May you find, some comfort here.*  
  
Rykuu found herself being lead through the twisting corridors of the Vione by the tall dark and silent man she rarely had the honor of seeing when she was outside Dilandau's services. She had never truly understood why the Lord of the Empire would even so much as glance at a slave, much less allow a hybrid mistake to accompany him to his lab this late at night. Halfway there Rykuu's physical and mental exhaustion kicked in, making her stumble and nearly fall.  
  
Before she was able to, however, Folken caught her. They both stared at each other in surprise, Rykuu silently noting how the surprised expression on Folken's face made him look more human in a way. Momentary concern flickered in his eyes before being replaced by his normal un-emotional semi- glare as he helped her regain her balance. He continued to lead her to his lab so that he could tend to her abused flesh. To make sure that she didn't fall again he placed his bionic hand on her back to continue pushing her forward while his human hand clasped her left arm to steady her. Oddly enough, Rykuu didn't seem bothered by this and continued on to the lab without another mishap.  
  
*So tired of this street life, that every where you turn,  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back.  
  
The storm keeps on twisting, keep on building the lies  
  
That you make up for all that you lack.  
  
It don't make no difference, escapable as time.  
  
It's easier to believe.  
  
In this sweet madness, all this glory and sadness, that brings me to my knees.*  
  
Rykuu winced and pulled back slightly as Folken applied ice to her burning cheek, earning a scolding look from the lord. She blinked away her tears of pain and settled with whimpering to express her discomfort as he commanded her to hold the ice there to reduce the swelling. The stinging sensation brought back her bitterness towards her younger brother and made her suspect everyone again. Folken watched her silently before asking her why she always returned to Dilandau even after he constantly took out his anger and frustrations on her every time he lost a battle. She bit her lip then wove a story full of lies, like how he was actually teaching her how to on her guard and how to accept pain as a pleasure in life. Folken didn't buy it for a moment.  
  
"You always return because he is your brother and you feel that it's your job to ensue that nothing happens to him. Am I right?" the Draconian said in an emotionless tone. Rykuu eyed him for a long moment before nodding, wincing as her cheek reminded her of its abuse. He said nothing for a while then told her to let him see the injured side of her face; she obeyed from force of habit. She gave a sharp intake of air as his human fingers brushed against it in a quick examination, making her see stars dance before her eyes as they watered with tears. She silently cursed the gods for giving her highly sensitive skin as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the tears leak from the corners of her eyes and roll down her checks, making the left one sting even more as the salty drops rolled across the bruised skin.  
  
Folken carefully brushed away the offending tears, sending small chills down Rykuu's spine. She dared to look him in the eye, finding him watching her with eyes that had abandoned their lifelessness and had become soft and gentle as he took pity on the poor soul before him. She shivered from both confusion and fear as she looked up at him then gasped softly as he pulled her to him, enveloping her in his cloak and arms.  
  
*In the arms of the angel, fly away from here.  
  
From this star crossed telling and the endlessness that you feel.  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent memory.  
  
You are in the arms of the angel.  
  
May you find, some comfort here.*  
  
Rykuu shuddered violently; she had never liked being in the arms of a man for it usually only meant pain for her. She heard Folken murmur her name softly in an attempt to calm her, something about his voice making her want to do as she had been told to do. He gently stroked her hair with his human hand, feeling her taking a deep breath to calm herself. He softly encouraged and reassured her until she was able to relax almost completely. Rykuu looked up at him with eyes that glistened in the dim light from tears that had yet to be shed, giving him the opportunity to do something he had wanted to do for several months. He hesitantly pressed his lips to hers, quickly stifling her whimpered protests at being held so close to him.  
  
He pulled back to see if he had offended her, only to find the hybrid watching him with eyes that glistened still with tears though he couldn't tell what kind of tears they were. He was about to apologize when he heard a faint purr coming from the human/beast person hybrid woman. Rykuu relaxed completely in his arms, resting her head under his jaw and closed her eyes, the purr ever present.  
  
"You're not mad?" Folken asked her softly as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Why would I be when you made me feel better?" She said in response as she nestled in his arms comfortably.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Folken. Just be quiet and enjoy the moment while it lasts. Dilandau will be looking for me soon" Rykuu said, putting her finger to his lips after pulling back to look at him. He snorted lightly and kissed her finger.  
  
"Dilandau can wait. For the time being, you're mine." Folken practically growled, suddenly holding her in a possessive manner. Rykuu smiled faintly without raising a single word of protest. She had finally found a place where she could forget about her problems and her social status; and there was absolutely nothing Dilandau could do to stop her. With an air of defiance, Rykuu kissed Folken again, not a shy hesitant unsure kiss. Oh no no no no no. This was a full out passion filled kiss usually shared only between lovers and by the expression and body language of the two it was clear that no one would tell them that they weren't. 


End file.
